


"Avada Kedav - Awk!"

by Zoya1416



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Double Drabble, Gen, Little Hangelton Graveyard, Mild Gore, Robert Pattinson - Freeform, Twilight reference, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya1416/pseuds/Zoya1416
Summary: When Voldemort orders Peter Pettigrew to kill Cedric Diggory in the Little Hangleton graveyard, there's a unforeseen problem.
Comments: 22
Kudos: 36





	"Avada Kedav - Awk!"

When Cedric was dragged with Harry by portkey into the Little Hangleton graveyard, he saw a small man carrying a bundled cloak. From the bundle a high cold voice said, "Kill the spare," and the man raised his wand to Cedric. 

"Avada Kedavra!” 

Green light flashed toward Cedric and hit him in the chest. It stung for an instant. 

"Sorry, but you'd have to try harder than that. Cutting off my head might work," he snarled.

He raised his wand, cast the killing curse at the man, and rushed forward with superhuman speed. He ripped away the cloak and sunk his fangs into Voldemort's partial form. In seconds the Dark Lord was in shreds, which Cedric swallowed with a gulp. He turned to Harry, who had backed away and was trying to hide behind a tombstone.

"Come on, Harry, we've got to get back to Hogwarts. I'll notify my father and he'll bring the family." Harry continued to look at Cedric in mute horror, and Cedric sighed. He picked up the younger boy with one hand. 

"We're not allowed to reveal ourselves to humans, but this was an emergency." He grabbed the portkey, and the cemetery whirled away from them.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this plays with the idea that Cedric Diggory/Robert Pattinson is a vampire in HP as well as in Twilight.


End file.
